


Headcannon Meetings

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Brave - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), tangled - Fandom
Genre: Feelings, Gen, M/M, but a happy ending :), headcannons, its a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are how I see the big four meeting.  Thats pretty much it.  Its also posted on my blog called musingsofthedepressed.tumblr.com</p><p>i didn't know what to name it and those the title happened.  Enjoy berks-sassiest-guy.<br/>Everyone think him (or her) because I wouldn't have posted it here had they not been able to read it on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headcannon Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berks-sassiest-guy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=berks-sassiest-guy).



 

**Hiccup**

 

A brown haired boy known as Hiccup sat in his room starring at the moon.  This boy was a Viking… or at least he was meant to be.  All he could do, it seems, was screw up and let the dragons he was meant to kill escape.  It seems that was all he’d ever been able to do for as long as he can remember.  Once when he was little he remembered that he had an imaginary friend.  His friend was always there for him and was the reason it always snowing or hailing.  He’s friend was the one to draw with frost on the windows.  But there never actually was any frost drawings on the windows and one day Hiccup stopped talking to his imaginary friend, he was to old for that. 

 

The Viking stared at the moon.  Viking’s believed in the Norse gods, including the Moon Spirit, Mani.

 

“I just wish for someone who understands me… and doesn’t think I’m a screw-up.  I just want a friend.”  Hiccup said with a sigh. 

 

A few weeks later a boy fell into a frozen lake.  Although Hiccup won’t have known it.  The Moon choose this boy and he came back as Jack Frost.

 

It was a few months after that when Jack was in Berk.  Hiccup’s father was away with the other Vikings and Jack could see im through the window.  Something about this boy drew Jack in and he watched Hiccup for a little while.  The boy looked really upset so Jack tried to lighten the mood.  He started frosting the window with art.  Hiccup saw it out of the corner of his eyes and quickly turned his head to see what was going on.  When he noticed the frost was in patterns he stared wide-eyed, not believing it.  He rushed over and Jack ducked, forgetting that Hiccup wasn’t supposed to be able to see him.

 

Said Viking was staring at the frost and tracing the patterns in amazement before turning his head to the moon.

 

“It can’t be.”  He muttered.  “The gods hate me there is no way that he’d grant my wish.”  He said to himself.  Jack was interested.

 

“What wish?”  He wondered aloud, not expecting Hiccup to jump and back off the way he did. 

 

“Who… uh… who are you?”  Hiccup said, backing off from the window where Jack, who had stood up again, was frozen. 

 

“You can… you can see me?”  Jack asked after a good five minutes of just starring at Hiccup.

 

“Uh… yeah?  You are standing there in plain sight, you’re pretty hard to miss.”  Hiccup said, raising an eyebrow at the strange boy in close to no clothing for the weather.  “Aren’t you cold?  You should come in or you’ll freeze to death.”  He said, going to open the door.  Jack was going to point out that it wasn’t possible for him to freeze to death but decided to take Hiccups offer of going inside first. 

 

After he was inside Hiccup just starred at the boy.  He was in the same clothes he’d died in still and he was barefoot.  Hiccup couldn’t believe he was shivering. 

 

“Aren’t you cold?”  He asked.

 

“Me?  Nah, I’m Jack Frost.  It’d be pretty bad if I got cold.”  Jack said, somewhat proudly.

 

“How come?”  Hiccup asked, not looking like he believed Jack at all.

 

“Cause I’m the one who brings snow and frost everywhere of course.” The white haired boy answered.

 

“Sure you do.”  It was obvious the Viking didn’t believe him.

 

“I’ll prove it.”  Jack smirked.  “What’s your name?”  He asked. 

 

“How is that going to prove anything?”  Hiccup sighed.  “My name’s Hiccup.”  He answered anyway.  Jack let out a laugh.

 

“Hiccup?  Seriously?”  He asked, laughing a little and getting Hiccup mad.

 

“Shut up!  It’s not the worst name.”  He said annoyedly.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll take your word for it.” Jack said.  He thought for a moment before making a snowflake in his hand.  He floated it over to Hiccup and let it hang in front of him for long enough to read that it said ‘Hiccup’ on it.

 

 

 

The two of them got to know each other rather well and it was only after Jack realized Hiccup’s leg was metal, Hiccup managed to hide it for years, and that the snow and cold that Jack brought was hurting him that Jack left. 

 

“Jack!  Don’t go, please!”  Hiccup said, tears in his eyes.  Jack had come to him to say goodbye.

 

“I have to Hiccup.  Look at your leg; you’ve gotten frostbite because of me.  If I stay I’ll only hurt you.”  The winter spirit said. 

 

“I don’t care, just don’t leave please.  You’re my best friend.” Hiccup said.

 

“You’re the village hero now Hiccup, you don’t need me around anymore, everyone loves you.”  Jack said softly, on the verge of tears himself.

 

“I do need you Jack.  Please.  Don’t leave me.”  Hiccup begged.

 

“I’m sorry Hiccup.”  Jack said sadly, kissing Hiccups forehead softly. It wasn’t the first time he’d done this but Hiccup was really cold already and the way Hiccup shivered slightly just proved Jack’s point more.  “Good bye.”  Jack said, leaving and finally letting the tears drop for his eyes, freezing and becoming hail as he left Berk.  He might say that it was just to stop hurting Hiccup, and that was a big part of it, but truly it was just so Jack didn’t have to watch Hiccup grow old and die while he stayed the same.

 

 

After that day it rarely snowed on Berk, and it didn’t hail have as much.  But some days Hiccup would see the flash of a white hair and pale skin as it snowed and he knew it was Jack.  He told the story of the Frosty Boy to others and the children of the village when he took over.

 

 

 

**Merida**

 

It wasn’t to long after that a young red haired Scotish princess was talking to one of the cooks.

 

“Where does snow come from?”  The little girl asked.  It was a week or two after her birthday when she had seen the willow-o-wisps.

 

“Well princess, they say that there be a lad who looks no older then 18 and flies around on the wind bring snow and frost where ever he goes.” One of the cooks answered. 

 

“Don’t fill the wee lass’ head with such nonsense.”  Another one said. “There is no such thing as a winter spirit.”  She added.

 

“Aye, but its true.”  The first replied.  “And they call him Jack Frost.”

 

“I’ve heard ya tell that tale and ya say ya heard it off a Viking who rode a dragon.”  A third said. 

 

“That I did.  He was riding a black dragon that went to fast to see and had teeth that he didn’t always show.”  The first told the princess, who listened to the conversation with amazement and true belief.

 

 

 

In the winter before the Princess would change her fate, not that she knew it, Merida was out on Angus, riding off.  It was her day to not be a princess and she was using it to her advantage, even if the weather was freezing cold. 

 

“Argh!  Angus stop!”  Merida yelled when she saw the white haired boy right in right of them.  Angus stopped but there wasn’t enough time and she was sure she’d run over him but when she turned to get off she let out a yelp when the boy’s face was right in front of her own. 

 

“That was close.”  He said.  “You should watch were your riding.” 

 

“Well you should watch were ya walkin.”  Merida said.

 

“…You can see me?”  The boy asked, looking surprised.  This had only happened once before.

 

“Well duh, who else would I have been dodgin?”  Merida said with a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“My snowman.”  The boy replied, pointing to a snowman Merida hadn’t seen.

 

“I could have jumped a snowman.  And why would that mean I couldn’t see you?”  Merida said, getting off Angus and standing.  The boy came down from the tree branch he had been hanging onto.

 

“Because only one other person has ever been able to see me.”  The boy answered.  He missed that boy.

 

“That doesn’t make any sense.  What’s ya name?”  Merida asked, arms crossed.

 

“Jack Frost.  Nice to meet you.”  Jack introduced. 

 

“…Jack Frost?  THE Jack Frost?  Ya got to be kidding me.”  Merida said.

 

“You’ve heard of me then.”  Jack said proudly.

 

“Aye, one of the cooks told me bout ya when I was little.  She said she heard about ya from some dragon riding boy.”  Merida explained.  Jack looked sad for a moment.

 

“Hiccup no doubt.”  He sighed.  He truly missed the Viking.  He’d come back and checked on him every so often.  He was still a dork, but he’d grown up.  He was now running the village.  Jack really missed him. 

 

“Hiccup?  What a weird name.”  Merida commented.  Jack let out a laugh.

 

“That’s what I said.”  He laughed.  “Speaking of name’s, what’s yours?”

 

“Princess Merida.”  Merida replied and thus there friendship began.

 

 

 

Jack and Merida were the most unlikely of friends, one had the fieriest attitude and the other was cool and relaxed but both of them loved fun.  They spent winter days together and Merida told Jack all about her problems with her mother.

 

“Haha, Hiccup used to have problems with his dad too.”  Jack had said, going into the long story about Hiccup and Dragons and Toothless and Hiccup’s Father.

 

“So it all sorted itself out in the end though.  That’s a nice story.” Merida commented.  The next winter that they meet Merida told Jack all about her mother and the bear and everything.  Jack had listened and laughed and told her it was a great story and that she was a great storyteller.

 

One day Merida had asked why Jack always spent so much time with Hiccup but rarely spent any time with her.

 

“Because, here it doesn’t snow as often as it used to in Berk.”  Jack answered.

 

“Are you gonna leave one day Jack?  Like ya left Hiccup?”  Merida asked, she was worried that jack would just leave like that, Jack had told her all about Hiccup and the way he never saw him anymore.  Jack didn’t answer for a while.

 

“I don’t know.  Maybe.  But it was different with Hiccup.  He had a metal foot; whenever it got cold he got hurt because of it.  I didn’t think I could stay with him knowing I was causing him pain.”  He said sadly.  “But really I just didn’t want to watch him get old while I stayed the same, knowing after his gone I’m still going to be here.” Jack sighed.  “I still think about him all the time though so I guess either way it’s the same sort of feeling.” 

 

“So then you’ll stay with me?  Even if I get old?”  Merida asked.

 

“Hmmm, depends.  Do you have any metal body parts?”  He asked with a little bit of a laugh.

 

“Haha, no.  Pretty sure I’m all flesh and bones.”  Merida laughed as well.

 

“Okay then, how about this.  I’ll leave when you get married, since you’re so against that.”  Jack said.

 

“Alright then, it’s a deal.”  Merida smiled, shaking Jack’s hand.

 

 

 

Merida did get married.  You’d never guess whom to but she did and she became the queen.  A few weeks after the marriage Jack came to her window while she was reading. 

 

“Jack?  There you are, I haven’t seen you in forever.  I thought you’d left without a goodbye.”  Merida said quietly, opening the window. They were alone.

 

“That’s what I came here to say Merida.  We did make a deal after all. You’re married and I’m leaving.”  Jack said sadly.  Merida knew this was coming.  It still hurt though. 

 

“You don’t have to go Jack.”  She said softly.

 

“I do though.  I’m going to miss you Merida, but I don’t want to watch you grew old.  It’d be too weird.”  Jack joked, but it was still the truth to some point.  He didn’t want to watch Merida grow old, watch her start a family.  It hurt too much.  Merida was quiet for a moment.

 

“Well you come and visit me?”  She asked.

 

“I might.  Sometimes.  But no promises, okay?”  Jack said. 

 

“O-okay.”  Merida said, a tear escaping her eye and trailing down her cheek.  Jack wiped it away and it became an ice tear.  “I’ll miss you Jack.”  She said.

 

“I’ll miss you too Princess.”  Jack said, hugging Merida.  The red head hugged back and soon Jack was flying off and away.

 

He did come visit a few times, but only once or twice.  Merida wrote down the story of the invisible boy who loved to play games and painted on the windows with frost and passed it down through her family, to make sure he was always remembered, if only in book form.

 

 

 

 

**Rapunzel**

 

On her 5th birthday Rapunzel was given a book from her Mother.  She was told that it was a translated copy of an old book that was written by an Scotish Princess.  By her next birthday Rapunzel had read it at least a hundred times.

 

It was when she was 16 and it was snowing outside.  She sat in her tower, sitting on the edge of the window and watching the snowflakes fall to the ground that she had never touched.  The book about the invisible boy who made it snow sat in her lap.  She was looking around for any sign of the boy; after all she had nothing better to do.  There was movement in the corner of her eye and Rapunzel turned quickly to try and find what it was, but the window was slippery and she fall. Rapunzel let out a scream and shut her eyes.  Suddenly she had stopped moving.  She opened her eyes, thinking she must be dead.  But no, she was a few meters of the ground and in the freezing arms of a white haired boy.

 

“Are you alright?”  The boy asked, flying her up to her window.

 

“You can fly?!?!”  Rapunzel gasped before looking down from the boy to the book in her hand.  A picture was on the cover and it was meant to be the picture of Jack Frost.  She looked back at the boy.  “YOU’RE JACK FROST!”  She shouted excitedly.

 

It took roughly half an hour for Jack to get Rapunzel to calm down.

 

“So I guess you’ve heard of me then?”  Jack smiled, he’d said that once before.

 

“I’ve read all about you!  See.”  Rapunzel showed Jack the book that she was given and Jack took it to look at it.  On the cover was the writer’s name.  Jack smiled sadly as he read it.

 

“Merida.”  He said softly.  “Trust her to think of something like this.”  He said, smiling a little.

 

“Did you know Merida?”  Rapunzel asked.

 

“Yeah, I did.  We were really close friends.”  Jack said.  It had been over 80 years since he’d seen her.  Well, that’s not true.  He had visited her grave 30 or so years ago. 

 

“That’s so cool!  Oh!  I’m Rapunzel by the way.”  Rapunzel smiled and greeted, holding out a hand to shake. 

 

“Nice to meet you.”  Jack smiled back, shaking her hand.  Thus began the third friendship Jack could remember.

 

 

 

Jack and Rapunzel got to know each other very well over the winter. One day Jack had asked Rapunzel why she wouldn’t let me take her down to the ground and Rapunzel had told him all about her mother and the tower and the outside world.  Jack told her the story about Merida and her Mother and everything that happened between them.  Rapunzel had listened interestedly.

 

“Wow.  Merida sounds like an interesting person!”  She said.

 

“Yeah, you’d have liked her.  I reckon you two would have been great friends.”  Jack smiled.  “I’d take you to meet her, but she died over 50 years ago.”  He said, rather sadly.

 

“Oh.  It would have been nice to meet her.”  Rapunzel said.  “She means a lot to you doesn’t she?” 

 

“Yeah.  I miss her and Hiccup a lot.  They were the first two people to see me.”  Jack nodded.  Rapunzel got up and grabbed something before coming back.

 

“You should have this then.”  She said, passing Jack the book.

 

“Are you sure?”  Jack asked, surprised and happy because it was the best present.

 

“Definitely.”  Rapunzel smiled.

 

“You know, you’re the third person to ever see me.  You mean a lot to me as well Rapunzel.  Thank you.”  Jack smiled, giving Rapunzel a hug.

 

“Your welcome.”  Rapunzel smiled and hugged back.

 

 

 

The next winter when Jack came over Rapunzel had a blue jumper to give him.

 

“Wow, what’s this?”  Jack asked.

 

“Well you definitely don’t wear enough clothes for the winter.” Rapunzel stated.

 

“Haha, I’m Jack Frost, I don’t need to wear clothes in the snow.”  He laughed, but he was smiling at the present.

 

“Fine then, its something to remember me by then.  Forever and Always.”  Jack smiled and put the jumper on.

 

“Thanks Rapunzel.”  He said.

 

“You’re welcome.”  Rapunzel smiled back.

 

“There has to be something I can do to pay you back.”  He said. “What’s the one thing you want more then anything in the world?”  He asked.  Rapunzel thought for a moment.

 

“Well… there is this one thing.  But don’t worry about it.”  Rapunzel answered. 

 

“Come on, tell me.”  Jack replied.

 

“The one thing I want more then anything else is to see the floating lights.”  Rapunzel smiled.

 

“The floating lights?”

 

“Yeah, they come once a year on my birthday and so I really want to see them, just once.  I can’t help but feel like they’re meant for me.” 

 

“Well… since your birthdays not in winter I’m not sure if I can actually get to you without the Easter Bunny probably having another go at me…”  Jack thought for a moment.  “Why don’t you ask your mum to take you?” 

 

“She’d say no for sure.”  Rapunzel sighed. 

 

“You never know unless you try. Ask her.  It’s your 18th, that’s a pretty big deal according to everyone else.  She’s gotta let you out of this tower.”  He said.

 

“Okay!  I’ll try.”  Rapunzel smiled.

 

 

 

Jack never saw Rapunzel again after that.  He came to the tower the next winter but no one was there and he could never find her.  He was upset, and he missed her.  But he guessed it was for the better. Better than having to leave again.

 

 

 

 

 

**The Season Spirits**

 

Over 200 years later Jack had become a Guardian and had defeated Pitch and meet Jamie and so, so much more.  Now he sat on the balcony at North’s place.  The spirit had decided to throw a party in honor of the new Guardian but Jack felt weird and out of place.  He’d talked to other spirits and mingled and everything like he should but now he had finally gotten away from it all and stood, looking down at the book in his hand.  He had Merida’s book and the jumper from Rapunzel but there was nothing of Hiccup’s for him to hold on to, and it made him miss the Viking all the more.  Jack looked up to the moon with a sigh.

 

“Hiccup told me he made a wish to you before he meet me and he told me that I was that wish come true.”  He sighed.  “I know I’m asking for a lot this time and I know you’ve finally given me what I’ve always asked for but I… I just wish I could see them all again.  I miss them so much.”  Jack sighed.  “But that’s impossible, they’re all dead.”  He said sadly, looking back down. 

 

“Ah!  There you are.  Been looking all over for you.”  North said a few minutes later as he showed up.

 

“Oh, sorry North.  I knew it’s my party and all I was just getting some air.”  Jack said.

 

“Its fine, perfectly fine.  I had something to tell you Jack.  Did you know you aren’t the only season spirit?”  North said, he sounded really excited.

 

“Uh… yeah, of course I did.  Why?”  Jack asked, confused as to why North would bring it up.

 

“Come with me, I show you.”  North said, going off.  Jack followed after him if not for the pure curiosity that he’d always had.

 

 

 

North led him to a pair of large doors.  Jack could hear people from the other side of the door.

 

“Don’t ya lie to me ya where the one who spoiled my red flowers.  They were there and where not meant ta wilt.”  A familiar Scotish accent said.  Jack froze and just listened. 

 

“Oh no, the red flowers wilted during autumn.  That’s such a surprise.”  The sarcastic reply came from another familiar voice.  It couldn’t be.  “Calm down, geez, they’ll bloom again in spring, it’s really not that big a deal.” 

 

“Not a big deal!  Not a BIG DEAL?!  It’s a huge deal!  They are my favorite flowers and they only grow there and YOU made them wilt before summer was completely over!”  The Scotish girl replied.  Jack had reached the still closed doors, although he was still nervous to open them.

 

“Guys, shush, we’re supposed to be quiet.”  A third voice said.  Jack’s hand was on the handle now.   It had to be them.  There was no way it could be. 

 

“But he-“  The red haired princess started as Jack opened the doors. He froze.

 

“Jack!”  Rapunzel smiled, Merida and Hiccup quickly turned to the winter spirit.

 

“Jack!”  They both exclaimed and suddenly Jack was tackled to the ground with three others hugging him.  Jack hugged back tightly.

 

“Its really you guys.”  He said softly.

 

“Ah!  Good you catch up; I go back to party.  Have fun.”  North said, leaving.  But Jack barely noticed.

 

“I can’t believe you guys are the other season spirits.  This is amazing.”  Jack muttered.  The four of them were catching up for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

After the party was over and everyone had gone home, expect Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel who had all retired for the night, Jack had gone back to balcony.

 

“Thank you.  Thank you so much.”  He said softly, smiling up at the moon. 

 

“You made a wish to then?”  Jack jumped at the sound of Hiccups voice, smiling and turning to him. 

 

“Yeah, I wished to see you and the girls again.”  Jack said.  Hiccup came and stood next to him.

 

“Yeah, so I heard you have something from each of the girls.”  Hiccup stated.

 

“Huh?  Oh yeah, I have the book Merida wrote and Rapunzel made this jumper.”  He said, taking the book from his pocket.

 

“I guess it’s my turn to give you something then.”  Hiccup smiled.

 

“What?  No you don’t have to.”  Jack said.

 

“Yeah I do.  As payback for the snowflake.”  Hiccup said.  Jack smiled a little.  That snowflake was his pride and joy; it wouldn’t ever melt.  Hiccup took something out of his pocket and passed it to Jack. It was a scale.  One of Toothless’ scales.  In fact it was one of the ones that could carry things in them.   He opened up the little hole to reveal an autumn leave with ‘Jack’ written in it.  Jack smiled widely.

 

“Its perfect.  Thank you.”  Jack smiled. 

 

“Oh, and one other thing.”  Hiccup said.

 

“Yea- ow!”  Jack said as Hiccup punched him hard in the shoulder. 

 

“That’s for leaving.”  Hiccup said.

 

“Okay I suppose I deserve that.”  Jack said, he was surprised how hard Hiccup could punch but the thought only lasted for a moment as his mind was wiped as Hiccup kissed him quickly.

 

“And that’s for everything else.”  He muttered.

 

“You stole that of Astrid.”  Jack said with a smirk after a moment. Hiccup blushed.

 

“So?”  He muttered.  Jack smiled and kissed Hiccup, who squeaked before kissing back.

 

“So I’m glad.”  Jack said softly.

 

 


End file.
